


something for ourselves

by love-burns-brighter (amagicbeyond)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for 5x11, episode coda, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagicbeyond/pseuds/love-burns-brighter
Summary: The day after his surprise party, Patrick and David show his parents around the store. Patrick has come to a decision.





	something for ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> yup, so I saw that glint in Patrick's eye at the end of 5x11... a little reflective bit on what he might have been thinking. My first little fic for this fandom but I'm all in with these two. <3

Patrick leaned over the counter, chin in hand, smiling to himself. His father was in the back corner of the store with David, getting quite an education on the merits of men’s skincare routines. This time yesterday Patrick had been reeling, filled with dread, unsure of what to say, how to communicate with two of the people he loved best in the world just what David, and being with David, and all that he had learned about himself since meeting David, meant to him. Now, he had never felt lighter.

His mother’s eyes were on him, kind and brimming with a love that would be embarrassing if it wasn’t exactly what he’d needed. “I am so happy for you, Patrick,” she said, hushed so his father and David couldn’t hear.

“Thanks, mom,” he said into his hand, bashfully.

“I know we’ve said it already. But I want you to know I mean it, I really do. Seeing you with him, seeing you together - I’ve never seen you so happy, my darling. It’s all we could have ever wanted for you.”

Patrick felt the lump rising in his throat again, and coughed, straightening up. He had cried in David’s arms last night, truly cried, releasing all the uncertainty and the fear and the guilt he had felt over the last year, their bed - he thought of it as their bed, now - a safe haven, more so than ever. David had been nothing but loving and supportive, he had spent the day trying to make sure Patrick felt safe, taking care of him, and not once had he blamed Patrick for hiding the truth from his parents, and from him. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this love. But he was never going to take it for granted.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” he said, and he meant it, and she took his hand again and squeezed it, shaking her head. 

David was now telling a story about going to a Russian bathhouse in New York with some outlandish celebrity or another, and Patrick’s father’s face with priceless. His mother giggled, and David caught Patrick watching them, giving him a small, sweet smile. He was nervous, Patrick could tell, but he had nothing to worry about. His parents seemed as smitten as he’d been on the day David had first walked into his office with his talk of a _very specific store..._ _environment_.

“I think I’m going to ask him to marry me.”

His mother’s fingers convulsed in his, and then she brought her hands to her face. “Ohhh!” she breathed, real tears now threatening to spill over. “Patrick!”

“Shhh,” he said, but he couldn’t suppress his own smile. 

He’d decided it last night, as they swayed together in the dimly lit cafe, David’s arms wrapped around his neck as if he’d never get close enough, Patrick breathing him in, loving him more than he’d known was possible. The thought had struck him, and the rest was easy -  _ I want to spend the rest of my life with this man. _

Proposing to Rachel had been obligation, a way to stop the fighting for a little while, the relentless march toward thirty and the expectations that came with it. This - this was nothing but joy.

Now he just had to pick out a ring.

His mother composed herself as David and Patrick’s father joined them at the cash register. “Well, son,” his father said. “You and David have really built something for yourselves here.”

“Yes,” said Patrick, as the love of his life smiled at him softly. “Yes, we have.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as [love-burns-brighter](https://love-burns-brighter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
